Deep Strength, Deep Courage
by Kirabaros
Summary: Ellie Bishop goes back to Ziva's secret shed and ends up meeting someone she least expected. Coda to 'She'. Set within the Delta Alpha Six agent series.


**Deep Strength, Deep Courage**

_For the safety of my family, please keep our secret._

Bishop looked at the note that had been left behind with the keffiyeh. She frowned as she read it again. She hadn't failed to notice the specific us of pronouns. It didn't make much sense to her, but… She tensed when she sensed someone else was in the room and slowly turned. She let out a gasp that almost sounded like a yelp.

The slight chuckle had Bishop pause, and she frowned. She clutched the note to her chest as her body tensed upon seeing the man standing there. She didn't blink, more out of fear that she might be attacked, even though she had her service weapon. She watched as the man just stood there, watching her. She ventured, "Who are you?"

"Being deeply lived by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage."

"What?"

"It's Lao Tzu. Very handy when I'm tasked with difficult jobs like this."

"Job?" Bishop frowned some more as she tensed, thinking that he was there for something and she might be caught in the crossfire.

"Relax," the man said. "I'm not here to hurt you Ellie."

Bishop couldn't resist and brought her weapon up. "You know my name?" She narrowed her eyes, noticing that he wasn't even raising his arms in surrender.

"I know you, yes. As I know that you find yourself in a maddening position and fear that you don't measure up to standard of a woman who was a dear friend to your senior agent and boss."

"You can't know that," Bishop replied as she shook her head slightly.

The man started advancing forward. Bishop held her ground, not lowering her weapon since it was the only thing that would protect her from harm. She had her training too, but something was telling her that he wasn't a true threat. He was toying with her, studying her, and it had her nervous. She tensed up and brought her weapon up with every intention to shoot if she had to and she warned the man, "Stay back."

He continued to move forward, disregarding her order. Bishop took a tentative step back, wanting to keep a comfortable distance between them. She noted that he was being slow and cautious, signaling that he knew she would follow through if she truly felt threatened. There was almost something arrogant about that assumption he had and it unnerved Bishop. It unnerved her enough that she almost didn't realize that she had nowhere to go.

He took one more step, putting him into the light. Bishop gasped as she saw who it was that made her nervous. She almost lowered her weapon, but she wasn't stupid. She kept it up as she frowned, "It's you. But… you're dead."

Ray Salazar looked at Bishop with a slight smirk. He knew the risks when he offered and he wasn't disappointed. He grinned as he noted her expression. "I guess you're not used to seeing a ghost."

Bishop stared at the man that she had only met once before his supposed untimely death on a video call in MTAC. He was just as handsome as ever and even more fit, as if there was anything like that for a former Navy SEAL. His toned body could be seen under the jacket, t-shirt and cargo pants he was driving. His dark messy hair had some faint traces of grey in them. His skin was tanned from time spent in the sun. There was slight scar on his left brow, but it didn't detract from his good looks. He was one of those men that women would swoon over.

Swallowing, after determining he wasn't a threat, Bishop lowered her weapon and replied, "You are the very definition of a ghost." She put the safety on and holstered her weapon. Her expression hardened as she added, "You took a risk coming here. I could've killed you."

"No you wouldn't," he replied with a confidence that sounded arrogant. He shuffled as he put his hands in his pockets. "Because I know you, Ellie." He leaned against one of the cabinets in an almost lackadaisical manner. "I know that you've had a tough time being compared to Ziv. But I am impressed you told off Gibbs."

Bishop blinked at his words. "How could you possibly know that?"

He shrugged at her. He turned a pointed gaze on her and shifted on his feet. "The question is, Ellie… can you keep our secret?"

Bishop studied the man that was staring at her with that look. She saw the intense look mingled with concern. She blinked and it turned into a frown, "You know I will."

"I need to be sure, Ellie."

"I won't tell anyone." Bishop felt like she was on the defensive at the way he was pushing her. It then occurred to her that there was a reason for it and she studied him even closer. Her eyes widened as she muttered, "Tali is _your_ daughter."

Bishop watched as the expression on his face didn't change, but she saw the flicker in his eyes. It confirmed it. And to think she thought Tali was DiNozzo's daughter. It made sense now, especially with Zahra, Ziva's adopted daughter.

He finally spoke, "I am here to provide reassurance for my wife."

No confirmation. No denial. Bishop had read up on the man and she knew that he was a skilled operative. Even after getting his reputation back in NCIS, he still performed ops that was don't ask, don't tell. He had contacts in the international community that were a couple of eye openers. She now saw that he was a man that held those near and dear close to his heart.

Looking at the man standing before her, she knew he was one of integrity and one that would do what it took to protect his family. Bishop saw it and she knew he would act on it. No matter what. Taking an equally firm look, she nodded, "I understand. Can you let your wife know that she has nothing to fear? Your secret is safe with me."

Bishop thought she might have made a mistake with the silence that followed. It was a stare off as he continued to stare at her with that unreadable expression. It startled her when he suddenly smiled and nodded, "And I believe you, Ellie."

Bishop raised a brow as he walked past her towards the door. She turned to follow him, wanting to say something, but she couldn't. She spotted the keffiyeh and made to hand it to him. She didn't know why, but it felt right to do so. "Um…"

"Keep it."

Bishop halted and frowned in confusion. She looked at the man and her jaw dropped before she said, "But…" She offered it.

"It's a gift." He gestured at it. "Ziv, wanted you to have it."

Bishop stared and noticed the glint of silver she had noticed earlier. She got a better look at it and noticed the bracelet that was unique. She noticed it when he first stepped into the light. Seeing it now… she figured out a few things. Closing her mouth, she nodded, "Uh… Thank you?" She couldn't help but frown.

He chuckled as he opened the door. He paused as he looked in and added, "I've always liked you Ellie. From yours days with NSA… impressive. Ziv likes you too."

"Thank you?"

"She told me to tell you that you remind her a lot of her in her early days with NCIS." He gave her a quick smile. "She wanted you to have that. From a friend."

Bishop didn't say anything but held the keffiyeh in her hands. Her fingers rubbed the material as she nodded. She watched him give a smirk and started moving again. She looked downward at the material and rubbed in in her fingers.

"Thank you, Ellie."

Bishop looked up but the door already clicked shut. She could follow, but she got the sense that he would already be gone. From what she knew of the man, he was a ghost and the best there was. She looked at the keffiyeh in her hands. She would keep her silence. For a friend.

* * *

**A/N:** Ellie Bishop goes to Ziva's secret shed and ends up meeting someone she only knew about as a story. Coda to 'She'.


End file.
